Always Running Towards You
by contendaz
Summary: It's the little, happy moments in Ichimaru Gin's childhood that get him through the most painful days in Las Noches. Little Gin & Rangiku. Cooling off from the summer heat.


The heat of the summer had become brutal in such a short amount of time. Gin sighed heavily, his silver hair matted to his face as he continued to run around gathering food. The wind was nonexistent, not even a cool breeze found itself surrounding the exhausted young boy. Gin never enjoyed the summer. He hated the feeling of being hot, unable to cool off. He preferred the coldness of winter and always had. Staying warm by the fire, cuddling up in blankets, and watching the winter fireworks with Rangiku. Those reasons alone were enough for him to constantly count the days until the summer heat died off and his pale skin could feel the touch of winter's first snowfall.

Gin wiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead as he plucked apples from a nearby grocer's stand. He lugged around a woven basket that grew heavier and heavier as the day went on, filled up to the brim with stolen fruits and vegetables. He did what he had to do to survive, taking foods around him as sneakily as he could. His dark blue robe clung to his hot form, and he desperately wanted to jump into the nearest lake and never leave the coolness of the surrounding ripples of water.

After assembling as much food as he could for the day without getting caught by any angry people of Rukongai, Gin made his way back to his worn in home. Rangiku stood patiently at the door, her short strawberry blonde hair glimmering in the sun. Gin greeted her with a smile before kicking off his shoes and setting the basket down.

"I think I got us enough food ta last fer a few days now!" Gin said happily. He was proud of himself, especially for surviving the heat throughout the early afternoon. He had been feeling so miserable, his face slightly pink with sunburn. Rangiku smirked wildly at him, a hint of mischief reflecting in her eyes. Gin squinted his eyes tightly, looking at her with a curious face.

Before Gin even had a chance to sit down, Rangiku grabbed his hand in her own and started running. Almost falling over, Gin quickly regained his balance and followed after her. "W-what's goin' on!" Gin yelled to her as her pace increased. She let go of his hand, laughing loudly as she turned around to look back at him between strides.

"I gotta show you something Gin! I found this place today and I know you'll like it!" She gleamed. Gin wasn't really sure what to do or say, other than to run towards her. He followed after her as she ran around tree after tree, the shade of the forest helping to cool down the atmosphere a bit. Gin was careful to make sure not to step on any jagged rocks as he ran, remembering before as she was pulling him that he hadn't had a chance to put his shoes back on.

Finally, Rangiku stopped mid-stride to look over at something off in the distance. Gin nearly ran into her, stopping just in time to land with his chest pressing against her back. "Where are we?" he asked. His interest over the situation was growing more and more by every passing moment.

Rangiku glanced back at him once more before running forwards again and diving into a small almost private lake. Gin's eyes flew open as he watched her jump in, astonished that she had found such a beautiful location so close to their new home. Gin hadn't really had the chance to scope out the new area once they had moved. He had been too busy concentrating on finding them a safe shelter.

Gin took a moment to take in his surroundings. The trees provided a lovely amount of shade, and the water looked sparkling clean. Not only did it look clean, but it looked nice and cool. It was then he realized just how hot he felt, and instantly he started running towards the lake. "Here I come!" Gin yelled as he jumped, grabbing his knees and tucking them close to his body to make a cannonball form.

Rangiku surfaced from her dive into the water, pushing her hair back and giggling to herself. She watched as the water came rushing towards her from Gin's impact, cooling off her overheated skin some more. She smiled, knowing she had made the right decision in bringing her best friend to this location. Gin rose to the surface, quickly making his way over to the young girl.

"Yer amazin', ya know that?" Gin said with a grin as he swam over to her. "This is jus' what I needed…"

"I know," she chimed in with a brilliant confidence Gin had always admired. She giggled as he attempted to hug her, almost tackling her in the water. Rangiku swam backwards, splashing him with as much water as she could. Gin's hair clung to his face, and he shook the water off of him like a wet dog would.

It was moments like these that he would never forget. Summer memories of having a blast with his best friend, who had become his only family. Moments in which he could enjoy spending the day with Rangiku, who he had already started falling in love with. It was the little things that he loved the most.

It was memories like these that he would keep in his heart forever, and would help him get through the hardest parts of his life that were yet to come.


End file.
